Harry Potter in : Half Life
by Jimmy Slyde
Summary: Harry and Co. fight evil forces after a 5 year hiatus as the trio.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Half Life (1/?)  
  
Author Name: Jimmy Slyde  
  
E-mail: Hoofinla@yahoo.com  
  
Category: Angst/Darkfic  
  
Keywords: Harry, Cho, Ron, Fred, George  
  
Rating: R  
  
Spoilers: All four books and I've taken some ideas from different stories I've read. Nothing that will be so drastic that it will change the whole story for you. Just spells or certain character features I liked.  
  
Summary: Harry has been in a self-induced hiding after losing someone he loved. Dumbledore warns Harry that he will need to rely on his friends for troubling times ahead. A great evil force is plaguing the world and Harry will travel out of country to get the job done.  
  
Disclaimer: I am not JKR and none of the characters belong to me in any shape or form. Everything is hers and or the people she is in business with. I am also making no money for this… it is all out of fun for myself and others.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Loneliness is Bliss  
  
  
  
  
  
11:59 pm July 30th….  
  
It had been five years. Five years since the attack. Five years since Voldemort had taken from him again. Five years since, Harry had finally taken his revenge upon the being that had made his life a living nightmare. On this dark, gloomy, rain filled night, a bolt of lightning struck the cloudy sky and illuminated a mansion on top of a hill. It was a dilapidated haunted looking place that seemed as if it had been vacant for 100 years and was about to collapse. It hadn't always been like that though. This house had once been filled with laughter, love and family. Now Harry Potter sat alone in the dark with a drink in his left hand and his wand in the right.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Potter," he muttered to himself (in a very Snape like manner) as the clock struck 12 a.m. "To the Boy That Lived." He finished the rest of his drink and then threw his glass across the room. It hit a wall and shattered just as lightning and thunder clapped out side.  
  
He sat there, wondering if Avada Kedavera would work on himself. Wondering if all he had done, all he had accomplished, was worth any of the pain he had to deal with every day.  
  
"Will it work if I do it to myself?" He thought to himself. "Of course it will you dolt, you're Harry Potter, the son of Lily and James and one of the greatest wizards of your time." Harry grasped his hair tightly, pulling at it, wanting the voices to go away. "You're the wizard who vanquished Voldemort with the exact same spell." He was holding the sides of his head shaking, concentrating on making them go away. " Of course it will work!!" Please go away. "What? Don't think you can do it, Potter?" Please go away!! " Are you afraid?" GO AWAY!!!  
  
Harry screamed and threw his wand across the room in a fury and began to cry. He had been thinking like this off and on now for months. Wondering if what he had done in the wizarding world was actually worth anything? If he was worth something besides being looked at as some hero figure that people wrote about in history books. He was soon worn out by crying and the alcohol he had been drinking was taking over his body. He passed out in his chair and thought of nothing more that night.  
  
He awoke the next afternoon when Hedwig and a few other very disgruntled ministry owls started screeching in protest at being ignored for more than 3 hours. He was so startled by the noise that he immediately jumped up, ready for battle. After realizing what was going on he cursed loudly at all of the owls for waking him. His head was pounding furiously and all of the commotion didn't help any. He then realized why they were there. It was his birthday, after all, and as usual, his friends and presumptuous loved ones whom he rarely even spoke to anymore had sent him gifts and cards. The cards he assumed contained the usual.  
  
Happy Birthday!! Hope you are well!! Please write me. Please let me know you are ok.  
  
All of which he did not want to read, so instead he waved his hand over the pile and mumbled, "Incendio". They all burst into small piles of flames. Loud screeching soon followed seeing as how they were still attached to their carrier's legs. He ignored the screeching and picked up one of the parcels that lay next to others in a small pile on his table.  
  
His first parcel was from Ron and it was sloppily wrapped inside brown packing paper. Inside was the team photo of the Chudley Cannons for the year. Ron was there with the word "Keeper" sewn on his robes. His slightly moving picture showed off his stern, motley and ready to kill looks. He noticed that Cho Chang had also been added to the photo this year as the team's Seeker. Good, he thought, the one last year was awful. There was also a blue pass and a note…  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry,  
  
I really didn't know what to get you so I got you this. The pass is good all year for any game we play at… come out some time and watch me show them why I was Gryffindor Co- Captain with you. We also added Cho to the lineup, as Seeker .The one last year was awful. I'm sure she would like to see you as well. Happy Birthday mate. Ron  
  
He then took the second parcel from Gred and Feorge Weasley bearing the official Weasely's Wizarding Weeze's seal. Harry looked at it for a second and thought of how far the twins had come with their business. He remembered when the Malfoy estate had been purged after the final battle. Arthur had defeated Lucius and the Ministry had seen it fit that the Weasely's be rewarded with the money that was made from liquidating the Malfoy estate. Fred and George, along with the rest of the children, were given some of the money to do with, as they liked. However, Molly strongly suggested it be put in a Gringots account. Fred and George of course paid no attention and opened their first small store. It had eventually branched out to 13 stores around Europe with two shops in Diagon Alley… One for the good clean jokes which most of the Hogwarts students shopped at and one for the more outwardly devilish jokes. All stores were doing wonderfully well and with Percy keeping the books and doing the marketing, Harry was sure their family was still profiting quite nicely.  
  
He opened the box and saw a small package of raspberry filled donut holes. He looked at them awkwardly, waiting for them to explode or fly away or disappear, but instead they just sat there. Harry shrugged and took a bite. He should have known better. It let out a loud scream of terror and started yelling that it had been wounded. "I need a baker!! Any baker!! Please someone help me!!" Harry quickly finished the donut hole and slightly chuckled. He could hear them now… "Only 4 sickles a dozen, a real bargain!!" Gred and Feorge, always good for laugh.  
  
His third gift was from Ginny. It turned out to be two picture frames. The first was of Harry, Ron and Hermione on their graduating day from Hogwarts. Hermione's parents were there and so were the rest of the Weasley's. The small intimate photo session of the three graduates had escalated to a Weasley, Potter and Granger family shot with Dumbledore and Hagrid balancing out the ends. The second was of just Ginny and him on her graduation day from Hogwarts. Mr. Weasley was so excited to have a Muggle camera to document both events Harry remembered.  
  
The only thing left was from Hermione. It was a thin envelope that had been set aside from everything else.  
  
He opened it and read the note that fell out.  
  
Harry,  
  
Dumbledore is very sick and wants to see you. He says he hasn't much time left and wishes to talk to you one last time. He would have written himself, but his owl kept coming back to him right after he had sent them. You know he is not one to pry into other people's affairs so he let it be. Please come Harry, he wants you here badly. I think he…  
  
But before he could finish the letter there was a knock at his door. He pushed his headache aside and made his way cautiously towards the door. The charm he had put on the house and the surrounding area should have ensured that no one would be able to get on the property let alone to the front door. It was a derivative of Fidelius that he had invented so that he could be his own secret keeper. This guaranteed no one finding him except a few ministry Stealth Owls and Hedwig. He approached the door cautiously and noticed two figures standing on the other side of his doorway through the glass in the door. It was Ron and Hermione.  
  
********************  
  
As Harry opened the door he squinted in the bright sunlight. Funny how the weather changes so quickly he thought.  
  
Somewhat angry and still a little tipsy from the night before, Harry managed to say, "How did you two find me?"  
  
"Oh honestly, Harry, you didn't think we didn't know you've been staying in your own house this whole time? If you were going to hide, at least you could have left the country. Besides, if something important came up, you didn't think that little charm of yours was going to keep me away, did you?" Hermione smirked. " I mean, I only helped develop the blasted thing. You didn't think I wouldn't figure out how to break it? We have only stayed away out of respect for your privacy. You know, for being one of the "greatest wizards of our time" you aren't very bright are you?" Ron suppressed a chuckle at Hermione's haughtiness and stuck out his hand to his old friend.  
  
"Happy Birthday, mate, it's good to see you, although I wish it were under better circumstances."  
  
"Is he really that bad?" Harry asked, starting to show the emotions he kept bottled up inside for the man who was his former Headmaster, his mentor, and most of all, his friend. Dumbledore had taken it upon himself to train Harry and a few other select students from around the world after they had graduated from their respective schools.  
  
Generation after generation, certain witches and wizards were picked by the of the most respected and renowned wizards in their region to receive special training, training that went far beyond what Hogwarts and any other school was able to provide. Beyond the subjects of which what most books only scratched the surface. It was during this training that Harry learned wand less magic. Where he learned to control, move and manipulate things by thought. He was taught the ancient ways of Sorcery and how to respect and pay homage to where and to whom he had come from. He was taught the skills he had used later on to help him defeat many adversaries, including Lord Voldemort. But most of all he was taught that just because you have the power to do something, doesn't mean you should. His thoughts strayed to the time when he had been a young boy living at the Dursley's and wishing he had the power to make them just go away. He thought of the final time he went to that house after all of his schooling had been completed, after losing a friend and having the Dursley's taunt him. Knowing that he could easily leave the house in ruins yet also knowing that it wouldn't be right just because he could.  
  
"Harry please, come with us," Hermione pleaded. "He only wants to see you and say good bye."  
  
He could never say no to those pleading eyes…  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
As Hermione opened the door to Dumbledore's room, Harry saw a thin, frail old man with half-moon spectacles on the tip of his nose, in plain blue robes, lying comfortably on his back in bed. When Harry looked at him he wouldn't have thought the man lying in bed used to be one of thee most powerful wizards of his day. This man couldn't be the one who had struck fear in dark wizards everywhere. This could not be the wizard that had had great passion and fury in his eyes when he had knocked Barty Crouch Jr. across the room with a simple spell. A man that, when you looked at him radiated every bit of power he possessed. No, this man was in the last stages of his life, devoid of almost all power he used to posses.  
  
"How are you dear boy?" Dumbledore said very quietly, but still happily enough so that the twinkle appeared in his eye. " I've been sending owls every so often, but I believe they don't make them as well as they used to, for the my letters keep returning to me."  
  
Harry smiled feebly. He honestly couldn't think of anything to say, so Dumbledore said it for him.  
  
" You've wanted your privacy and I respect that, but I was hoping that I might be able to sneak an owl by that charm of yours, however you do seem to have built it quite efficiently and I have had no luck. I must say that out of all my pupils over the years you always did have a knack for doing the most complicated things and making them seem easy." Dumbledore gave a small grin. " Come in and sit down Harry," Harry paused nervously and fidgeted. "I promise I won't hex you."  
  
Harry pulled up a chair next to Dumbledore's bed and looked in to his eyes. Dumbledore looked placidly back and said, "You've turned out to be a fine young man, and I want you to know I'm very proud of you. " Harry sat there in astonishment, for this was not what he had expected Dumbledore to say. But Dumbledore continued.  
  
" When I dropped you off on the Dursley's porch those many years ago I questioned myself if it was the right thing to do. You had a capable, godfather however slightly hot headed who adored you just as much as you parents. You had Remus, also a friend of your parents, who would have taken the responsibility gladly, in spite of his once a month set back. There was also Hagrid whom I could barely pry you from when it was time to leave you that night. You also had almost every wizarding family in the world willing to take you in because of what you had accomplished that night, but it was that simple fact that made my decision for me. I wanted you to have a humble up bringing. Far away from fame and everything that would surround you later on in life. I wanted you to know life away from the wizarding world so you would have a strong ground in character. Then when the time was right you would be able to deal with everything that would be placed upon your shoulders. Now I know that at eleven it was a bit much for you to find out that you're a famous wizard who defeated one of the darkest men of our times, and then have to face him year after year was also trying. You have lost family and friends all because of a single evil man, and for that I am truly sorry, Harry. You have suffered more in a quarter of your lifetime than anyone should ever have to suffer in two, but there is one thing that has always been admirable about you, and something I have always respected in you. It is that you have never lost your selflessness and the will to care for others before yourself in any circumstance. Harry your life is worth every bit of what your parents sacrificed themselves for those many years ago. Your friends also love you and want to help you however they can. Let them share your burden with you, for there will come a time when you won't be able to do it all by yourself, and you will need your friends in times like those."  
  
Harry now had tears in his eyes. Dumbledore put his hand on the top of Harry's and said, "Never forget to live and enjoy your life, for when your time is up here on this earth, you want to be able to look back before you go and say `I have no regrets and I lived my life to the fullest and now I am ready for the next great adventure. `" And with those final words, Dumbledore smiled peacefully at Harry, Ron and Hermione, closed his eyes, and issued his last breath of life. A great force of energy was felt leaving the room as the three held each other and cried for their former headmaster and friend.  
  
********************  
  
  
  
End Chapter…  
  
  
  
1.1.1 


	2. Letting Go

Title: Half Life (2/?)  
  
Author Name: Jimmy Slyde  
  
E-mail: Hoofinla@yahoo.com  
  
Category: Angst/Darkfic  
  
Keywords: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George  
  
Rating: R  
  
Spoilers: All four books and I've taken some ideas from different stories I've read. Nothing that will be so drastic that it will ruin the story. Just spells or certain character features I liked.  
  
Summary: Harry has been in a self-induced hiding after losing someone he loved. Dumbledore warns Harry that he will need to rely on his friends for troubling times ahead. A great evil force is plaguing the world and Harry will travel out of country to get the job done.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Authors Note: I want to say that an incredible band called 'Jimmy Eat World' needs to be given credit for writing the song in this chapter. It's called 'Here You Me' and really should be downloaded before or right after reading this chapter so you can get the full effect of the lyrics. Enjoy…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Letting Go  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There was a chilly breeze that afternoon which swept the masses of people who had come to say their farewells to Albus Dumbledore. Friends, colleagues, former students and a great portion of the surrounding wizarding population had all come out to Hogwarts to pay their respects to the great man. There was a trail of people that started in Hogsmeade and lead all the way to the school. Rich, poor, and squibs alike were all migrating towards the Quidditch pitch, where the service was being held. In fact, there were so many people that the Ministry had to enlarge the Quidditch stands just to fit all of those who did not arrive early enough to obtain a chair on the pitch itself.  
  
There had also been a stage erected at one end of the field, underneath the goal posts. It had been fitted with a line of twenty chairs, each reserved for a person who would be sharing their memories that day. Each of those people would step forward to a podium, which had been fitted with a wizard microphone. A very successful muggle/wizarding company had donated the microphone for the event. Connecting to the microphone were two small speakers, both of which had been enchanted with the Sonorous charm so that the person talking would not have to worry about going hoarse at any time during their speech.  
  
Down in the first row of chairs, nearest the stage were the Weasley's. Molly, her children, their significant others and their children filled the first row of thirty chairs. Included in that first row was also Hermione, who was already asking Ron for his handkerchief.  
  
The crowd soon fell silent as Arthur Weasley, Minister of Magic, arose to be the first to speak. " My fellow witches and wizards. We are here today to celebrate the life of Albus Dumbledore. I think that the amount of people who have shown up today is a testament to what he meant to all of us." He paused looking around at the field, the stands, and the people. He took a deep breath and continued, with a slight shudder in his voice, " I remember my first encounter with Albus. I was in my first day of my first year and I was late for class, because the staircase I was looking for had moved. Albus came up behind me and touched my shoulder. I looked up, afraid I was going to get a detention on my first day, but when he looked down at me with those kind eyes of his and said, ' Mr. Weasley, having trouble with the staircases are we?' I knew I would never have to fear this man. I said, ' Yes sir, I was going to go up that one there, but it moved right before I set foot onto it.' He smiled knowingly to me and said, ' Well then, let us find an alternative route shall we?' He guided me to my first Charms class and the rest of our relationship was very similar. I would need help and he would be there. Dumbledore was one of the few men to whom I would tell anything and for whom I would do anything. He guided me in my decision to start working for the Ministry and even played the part of my future wife when I needed to rehearse what I was going to say when I asked her to marry me. He said, 'Arthur you came to me to ask for my advice and my advice is practice. Now, I shall be Molly and you ask me.' I couldn't believe that I was on one knee in front of Albus Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard of our time, pretending he was my soon-to-be wife." There was a brief pause, as Arthur started to give a small smile and said, "He accepted my proposal by the way." This drew the crowd out of its anticipatory silence, and a great laugh ensued from all.  
  
Arthur chuckled to himself and continued, still holding back tears. "Of course he always had a way of surprising even the closest of friends with his humor. He was an incredible man, an incredible friend and will be greatly missed by myself and the rest of the wizarding world." That being said, Arthur Weasley turned around and began to weep as he slowly went back to his seat.  
  
Minerva McGonagall spoke next. She was very eloquent in retelling her many memories of Dumbledore. She even lightly joked about his affinity for lemon drops and his encounters with Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. A few knowing souls laughed at this, for Dumbledore had only two-recorded events of ever eating them. Once when he was a child and received a vomit flavored one, and once in Harry's first year, he ate what he thought to be a toffee- flavored bean…Alas! Ear wax!  
  
  
  
The next hour was filled with Ministers of Magic from other countries, former staff and students from Hogwarts and a few people, which nobody knew or had any idea how they knew or were connected to Dumbledore. Other close friends such as Arabella Figg and Alastor Moody also spoke, but none of them could compete with the man who was rumored to be speaking sometime before the closing of the ceremony. Somehow the Daily Prophet had found out that Harry Potter had not only come out of his hiding to attend the funeral but would also be speaking. It was made front-page news right alongside Dumbledore's passing. Arthur's office had been flooded with owls asking him to confirm the news. Every Weasley household had been bombed with letters asking if they had seen Harry at all, if they had talked to him, or if they knew where he was. Ron and Hermione had gotten it the worst, though. The two of them had received so many owls that they felt what it must have been like to be at the Dursleys when the house had been flooded with Hogwarts letters.  
  
There was a murmur amongst the crowd. The breeze that had died down for most of the service was beginning to pick back up and betray the midsummer's day it actually was. People were getting restless. The last person who spoke had been sitting down for over a minute now and yet there was still no movement towards the podium from anyone on stage. Then, when most people thought everything was over and maybe they should start to leave, a man stood up in the back row of chairs and slowly made his way forward. He was wearing a simple black sweater with black pants and shoes. His dark messy hair was being whipped around by the wind as he stepped up to the podium. Harry Potter looked up and out to the crowd before him and a small murmur went through the audience. It was soon silenced by a wave of his hand and a penetrating gaze around the stadium. Each person felt the power of his presence and his gaze, as though he were staring straight at them, commanding their silence. He then spoke.  
  
" I was brought into the wizarding world 14 years ago by a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was overjoyed by the fact that I would be getting a chance to start a new life. A life away from the hostility of my childhood. I had thought I had no way out, until the letter came for me and I was off to learn how to be a wizard 'Under the finest headmaster Hogwarts has ever had." Some people started to applaud lightly and cheer, but a quick glance up from Harry and people knew that he was not done and he was not looking for any sort of confirmation in what he was saying.   
  
" By my first year I had already gotten involved in a situation in which I would have nearly been killed if it were not for Dumbledore saving me at the last second. My second year, too, I would have been defeated, were it not for Dumbledore's unexpected help when I most needed it. After the Tri- Wizard tournament, Dumbledore was my shoulder to cry on when all I could think was, 'It's my fault Cedric is dead'. When I thought I was to blame. When I was thinking, 'He would still be alive, if I would have been selfish for a second and taken the cup for myself.' ' Dumbledore was always there for me and any other student who sought out his help. He always had a way of just showing up when you genuinely needed him. He was your friend, if you wanted someone to talk to. 'My door is always open' he said, and it truly was." Harry surveyed the front row quickly and noticed that Hermione, Molly and Ron were holding each other, crying.   
  
" 'All things happen for a reason', he told me so many times. ' You may not know the reason, you may not understand it and it is quite possible you hate that, which has happened'. But in the end, everything does happen for a reason, and it is up to us as wizards and as people, to grow and learn what we can from each event that crosses our path. Do not sit and dwell on the bad, but move on and take with you the knowledge of that occurrence, so we can make the world a better place. Albus Dumbledore was a man who taught this and most importantly lived by this. If we take anything from his life, let it be that we should always strive to be best we can possibly be. The best witch or wizard, the best husband or wife…" Then Harry looked at Ron and Hermione as he continued, "… or the best friend we possibly can be. Regret not the past, for the future is what we can change." He then took a small step back from where he was standing, turned around and walked slowly back to his seat in the back row.  
  
There was a moment of silence and then some brave soul began clapping; soon the whole audience was applauding as well. Harry did nothing to stop them. He merely sat in his seat with his head down and waited for the end of the ceremony. He would not have to wait long, for Ginny Weasley had already stepped up to the podium and was waiting patiently for the clapping to die down. Once it did her soft, somber voice covered the stadium.  
  
" It was right before my fifth year, and I was in the attic, looking for my parents marks on their O.W.L.s. I was so nervous about them, and I wanted to live up to the standards that Bill and Percy had set. If I couldn't, however, I wanted to be able to use their scores as leverage against mine." Fred and George smiled, for it was their idea she try this. They did, however, forget to inform her that they had both tried to use their parents' scores against them too, but failed because Arthur and Molly each had received all but one their required O.W.L.S.  
  
" After I had rummaged around a bit longer, I ended up moving this one stack of boxes and noticed a black case in the corner. I went over to it and popped it open. There was an acoustic guitar inside. I remembered Dad playing it when I was very little around Christmas, but one year it was misplaced and forgotten about when we couldn't find it. Dad's guitar had always interested me as a child. I thought it a very practical thing, because you could make music wherever you were as long as you had the guitar with you. I immediately forgot about my O.W.L.s, went to my room, and started teaching myself to play. When I began getting familiar enough with the chords, I started writing lyrics to the melodies I was playing. When I graduated Hogwarts two years later, I played a song at the ceremony that I had written for Dumbledore. He loved it and would ask me to sing a line or two of it whenever I saw him after that. Today I would like to perform another song I have written for my former headmaster." Ginny walked back to her chair and picked up the guitar, which she had set on its side nearby. She threw the strap around her shoulder and came back to the podium.  
  
"This for Dumbledore, who's loving and kindness knew no end." As soon as she had finished her sentence, she slowly began strumming the guitar. The microphone picked up the melancholy chord and magnified it for all to hear. She went through the strumming pattern twice and then began to sing.  
  
There's no one in town I know  
  
You gave us somewhere to go  
  
I never said thank you for that  
  
Thought I might get one more chance  
  
What would you think of me now?  
  
So lucky  
  
1 So strong  
  
So proud  
  
I never said thank you for that  
  
Now I'll never have a chance  
  
May angels lead you in  
  
Here you me my friends  
  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go  
  
May angels lead you in  
  
Harry, still with his head down, tears in his eyes, thought of everything that had happened in his life since age eleven. How he had been picked up by Hagrid and then been brought to a place where everyone knew him and he knew nobody. His first Quidditch game when he had caught the snitch and won the game for Gryffindor. He thought of all the times Dumbledore had simply listened to him, as he went on about life, school, girls and wishing he knew his parents.  
  
What would you think of me now?  
  
So lucky  
  
2 So strong  
  
So proud  
  
I never said thank you for that  
  
Now I'll never have a chance  
  
May angels lead you in  
  
Here you me my friends  
  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go  
  
May angels lead you in  
  
Harry was now crying uncontrollably. Every thought of resentment, hatred and anger he had ever had towards Dumbledore was now gone and all he did was want him back so he could say thank you for showing him the world in which he belonged.  
  
3 If you were with me tonight  
  
I'd sing to you just one more time  
  
A song for a heart so big God wouldn't let it live  
  
May angels lead you in  
  
Here you me my friends  
  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go  
  
May angels lead you in  
  
Ginny let the last note ring out, then put down her guitar, turned around and went straight towards Harry. They were the only two souls on the planet as she went to her knees and he fell into her arms sobbing.  
  
" I'm sorry!!" Harry cried into her robes. " He did so much for me and now he's gone and I can't say thank you or tell him… I'm so sorry!! It wasn't his fault, he couldn't have done anything!!"  
  
Ginny sat there crying to and said, " Harry, Dumbledore knew you were sorry. He didn't blame you for going away."  
  
  
  
End Chapter…  
  
  
  
Thanx: To Stardust9121 for being my Beta and making my chapters coherent. This girl doesn't miss a thing and she's a very good artist!! Peep her out in the artistic alley. Luscious and the Death Eaters, they are going places I tell you!! Props to my other beta Aphrodite the white witch for also reading and giving me her thoughts. Her humor is great and our joke filled emails are sometimes more fruitful than any of the work being done. I'm glad she signed up willingly for this depressing work in progress. Thanx also to the 322 people as of 05/02/2002 11:45 PM that read the first chapter. You know who you are and I hope you liked it. The only problem is I have only received 6 reviews. So get on the ball people and let me know you thoughts. Thanx again to Jimmy Eat World for the song. Take care all and chapter 3 will be out in about 2 weeks. Bye for now. - J - 


End file.
